Some People
"Some People" is a song by LeAnn Rimes, released as the fourth and final single from her album This Woman (2005). The single was released to radio stations in August 2006. The song is written by Darrell Brown, Joanna Cotten and Dennis Matkosky. A music video was also released featuring Rimes and her ex-husband, Dean Sheremet, at a carnival. The song was also included on her international album, Whatever We Wanna (2006). The single peaked as high as thirty-four on the Hot Country Songs chart. Background "Some People" was released to country radio stations in August 2006 as the final single from Rimes' album, This Woman. The song was included on her international album, Whatever We Wanna. The song has a total of four version. The version on This Woman is more country oriented while on Whatever We Wanna it is more pop oriented and extended. A radio remix of the song was also released. The music video includes a different version of the song then was heard on either album. Composition "Some People" is a country ballad of three minutes and fifty-six seconds. The song is written by Darrell Brown, Joanna Cotten and Dennis Matkosky. The song is written in the key of A-flat major with Rimes' vocals spanning between the octaves of E-flat 3 and E-flat 5. The song talks about how sometimes people aren't lucky to find a love that can last through hard times or able to get so far into their relationship and how sometimes people give up and how the "hard times falls" and the thrill of the relationship is gone, it leaves the subject wondering in the "dust" of it. The song also speaks about how some won't find love or recognize it when it's in front of them and how everyone is at "the mercy of the will of love". Lyrics :Lyrics taken from Metrolyics. Isn't it a gamble Layin' your heart out on the floor? Nothin' short of a miracle When you find the one you're looking for It's another kind of trouble Trying to hang on to who you are When all you wanna do is lose yourself In someone else's arms Isn't it a wonder that we got this far? Some people aren't lucky like us Some people they just give up When the hard times fall The thrill of it all is gone Leaves you in a cloud of dust It's sad to think that some won't find it And others won't recognize it even when it comes We're all at the mercy of the will of love Some people yeah, some people aren't lucky like us Two lonely souls that just stumbled into fate Look how much we've been given, babe In spite of all of our mistakes And I will never forget I've been blessed With the gift of lovin' you, yeah And when the going ain't easy, babe A little faith will pull us through Thank God we have each other we can hang onto, yeah Some people aren't lucky like us Some people they just give up When the hard times fall The thrill of it all is gone Leaves you in a cloud of dust It's sad to think that some won't find it And others won't recognize it even when it comes We're all at the mercy of the will of love Some people aren't, some people aren't lucky like us To have someone you can laugh with Someone you can cry with Tell all your secrets to To have someone who won't judge you Someone who just loves you No matter what, they stand beside you Some people aren't lucky like us Some people they just give up When the hard times fall The thrill of it all is gone Leaves you in a cloud of dust It's sad to think that some are never gonna find it And they won't recognize it even when it comes We're all at the mercy of the will of love Some people yeah, some people yeah Some people aren't lucky like us, oh yeah Some people aren't lucky like us Critical reception A review on Billboard stated that the song "shows Rimes' maturity as an interpreter and as a premier vocalist." Music video The music video for the song was released on August 25, 2006 and is directed by David McClister. The video features Rimes singing by herself at a carnival while clips of her and her then-husband, Dean Shermet, are seen on carnival rides, playing the games and winning a prize and seeing an old couple while thinking of themselves growing old together. Track listing ;Promotional CD single # "Some People (Radio Remix) - 4:07 Charts References External links Category:Single